<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You fell asleep and I... by Nesmiths</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457380">You fell asleep and I...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesmiths/pseuds/Nesmiths'>Nesmiths</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesmiths/pseuds/Nesmiths</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I heard the 21p song at 10:30pm on tiktok and had to write this. </p><p>That time Julian and Jadzia were stuck in the 20th century</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Bashir/Jadzia Dax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You fell asleep and I...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A puff of air broke the silent atmosphere of the car, windows rolled up as the two traveled down the highway. “I’ve been thinking…” Jadzia began, not quite sure if she was really addressing Julian or just thinking aloud. She trailed off as she began thinking about the absurdity of this situation, another sigh followed as if to punctuate her thought. </p><p>Her fingers tapped the steering wheel in an attempt to quell whatever anxiety might be rising as she spoke, “What if this isn’t so bad? I mean, if we’re really stuck here.” </p><p>Jadzia’s eyes never left the road. She focused hard in front of herself, trying to find the words, any words really. “I guess what I’m saying is that I’m happy I’m stuck with you.” She took a deep breath, bracing for the response. She thought about the silliness of feeling self-conscious around Julian. There was never a reason to before, but every second of silence was starting to wear on the trill’s nerves. “Julian?” She sunk into the driver's seat, suddenly relaxed, as she glanced over to see her friend fast asleep. </p><p>“Sisko to Dax, Bashir.” Their badges pinged with the familiar voice of the captain. </p><p>“Yes, Captain. It’s good to hear your voice again.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>